Cult Camp Take Two
by IchigoKoinu
Summary: Finn and Cattail decide to attend a different summer camp than their usual, and it doesn't exactly go as they would've hoped. Sure, they were prepared for monsters, but not... not this kind of monster. This is an oc insert, and my first piece of writing after a long hiatus from fanfics specifically. It's a finished story, and chapters will be posted daily. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was the day that Cattail and I were supposed to go to a new camp for the summer. Before now, we had always gone to Camp Half Blood; her a child of Hades, and I of Dionysus. There's speculation of us being twins, mostly due to our resemblance and similar personalities, but Mr. Dad always denies my questions or changes the subject. I entered her apartment, pocketing the key she gave me a few weeks ago. Setting down my suitcase packed with clothes and other things I would need for the summer, I crept into her room and turned off her alarm, she could sleep in this morning. I set off into the kitchen to try and get some breakfast going. Knowing her, there wouldn't be much in the way of "actual food", and I was right. However that could be easily remedied, guess we're having a vegetarian-ish breakfast. As I was getting started on cooking, I hear a crash from Cattail's room followed by her barreling out wearing an owl onesie, of all things. "SIB WE'RE GONNA MISS THE BUS WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME-"  
I didn't look up from my pan on the electric stovetop.  
"The bus isn't coming for another hour, you signed us up for that other camp remember?"  
"... oh right."  
I laughed a little, surprisingly upbeat. "Go get dressed, breakfast is almost ready."  
"... okay." Having woken up so suddenly took its toll on her now, the adrenaline of thinking we missed the bus draining. She went back to her room, and I plated breakfast and washed the pan, hoping she didn't go back to sleep. Soon she came out and we ate, followed by last-minute checking to make sure we had everything as we left the apartment and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: What The Fuck Kind of Transportation is This**  
We waited by where the bus stop was supposed to be, and as the dinged-and-dented shitmobile drove up I began to think that maybe this wasn't a good idea. "Sis what the fuck kind of camp did you sign us up for-" I mumbled as the bus pulled up and opened its doors. The man driving was just as, if not more, disconcerting than the bus itself. He was scruffy and missing a hand, which wouldn't have really been a problem except that the hook he had to replace it made him look like the murderer from any horror movie ever. Not to mention the suspicious stains on his pants and boots... yeah, let's _not_ mention it. Seeing as how I was Not Okay™, Cattail took a step towards the vehicle.  
"Is this the bus to Camp Campbell..?" The old man nodded, accompanied by a grunt. "y'all better hurry on in, made me come out real far and we best be headin' back to camp." We grabbed our bags and quickly headed to the very back of the bus. I realized I was pretty tired, I had gotten up early to make sure I'd have time to make breakfast. I leaned my head on my twin's shoulder, sighing, "Sis what the fuck."  
She leaned her head on mine, equally as exhausted, "It uh.. should be fine..."  
I fell asleep quickly, not wanting to imagine any more worst-case scenarios.

I was even more stunned when we got to camp. It was surprisingly worse than the shit-fest we drove here in. The 'Camp Campbell' sign was slightly worn out, all that was really readable was 'Camp Camp'. There was a tall man with red hair talking to a small gremlin child in a blue hoodie.  
"Look Max! We've got not one, not three, but Two New Campers!" The gremlin didn't really seem to care.  
"No one gives a shit, David. Two more kids in this fucking hellhole-" "Language, Max." Cattail and I stepped out with our bags. Looking around, I was surprised this place was still running. "So uh... Is this astronomy camp?" The tall man suddenly looked a little concerned.  
"W-Well, it is. But it's also a lot of other fun stuff! So we're going to have a really great time here at Camp Campbell!"  
The gremlin spoke, "No one likes it here David-" David seemed to ignore the last comment, moving towards us. "You must be Cattail and Finn, I can't wait to get started on the tour! Max, will you please take them to the tent so they can put their stuff away?"  
"Yeah sure, whatever." Putting his hands in his hoodie pocket, Max walked off toward some small beige tents. We picked up our bags and hurried off after the small child.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: This is NOT astronomy camp**

"And that's Camp Campbell!" David raised his arms, disturbingly energetic. The co-counselor, Gwen, had just finished dealing with some nonsense involving some other campers and came over. "Wow, we've actually got teenagers? I thought Ered was going to be the last one." Max was still with us, apparently not allowed to leave since last time they got new campers he tried to drive away in the bus. He looked at us "That's actually a good point, what are you doing here." Cattail looked a little confused.  
"I saw a brochure for astronomy camp, it looked cool. But this isn't really what I was expecting."  
"It said 'And More!' sis, I'm not sure what you _were_ expecting." I was a little put-off by the camp, to say the least. David looked rather worried. "B-But don't be nervous kiddos, we're still going to have a great time this summer!" A bell rang near the mess hall. "Looks like it's time for dinner, come on everyone." The children filed in after David. Cattail and I stayed to the back when suddenly a small green and red blur jumped on me. "Hi! I'm Nikki!" I tried to remain standing, she had a surprising amount of force.  
"I-I'm Finn..." Cattail came and pulled the ten-year-old off me. Nikki bounced around a bit as we waited to get food. There were some mashed potatoes, what I assumed were carrots, and some weird red stuff. I didn't ask. Cattail leaned over "Sib they've got mashies."  
I cautiously poked the potatoes with my spoon, "Be careful, this doesn't look much different than school food."  
"Yea good point." We sat down with our trays, Max the gremlin and a tall boy wearing a yellow turtleneck sat next to us with Nikki. Max just moved his food around on his tray, I did the same. (I had been eating grapes this whole time, wasn't that hungry.) Nikki was chowing down like there was no tomorrow, and Turtleneck Kid was taking a cautious bite of everything before really eating anything. Without thinking, I quickly grew a grape under the table and placed it on Max's tray. He looked up at me, visibly confused.  
"What the fuck is this shit."  
"It's a grape, you need to eat something. If you'd prefer I could give you green instead of red, it's just that a lot of people like red more."  
Turtleneck Kid spoke up. "Jesus Christ, we've got another magic kid." Nikki immediately showed more interest in me.  
"Ohhh, can you teach me?"  
Smiling, I placed a freshly-grown grape on her head. "Some things are meant to be a secret."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: What's Wrong With Kool-Aid?**  
Cattail and I have been here for three days. This camp is somehow even shittier than it looked, but it's alright. The food is usually more edible than school food (thank the gods), and the kids are a handful most times but they're still pretty okay. I decided it had been long enough that I could start looking for a place to plant a garden. David had mentioned something about an ice cream party, and I love blackberries on top of vanilla ice cream. It seemed like a good idea to go ahead and plant a whole garden, especially since Cattail is getting anxious to do 'watermelon pranks' again. I'd been in the forest for only a little bit, snacking on grapes. I was hung up on a conversation that was had earlier.

"Alright, Gwen just went into town to pick up some ice cream, and she should be back soon! Now, we're almost done with the preparations, but what would you all like to drink?" The children rang out in a chorus of answers.  
"Pepsi!"  
"Sprite!"  
"Alcohol."  
"MOUNTAIN FUCKING DEW"  
"How about Kool-Aid?"  
Silence fell upon the entire room, the tension rising steadily. I looked around, wondering how what I said was so wrong, why it was creating this awful of a vibe.  
"... What is it?" I felt the anxiety begin to swell inside me, gods I fucked up again. David tried to wear a reassuring smile.  
"We um... we don't do Kool-Aid here."  
"I-I'm s-sorry..." Immediately Cattail put an arm around my shoulder, sensing my discomfort as I tried not to hyperventilate or cry.  
"We 'don't do Kool-Aid' because last time we had it everyone almost fucking died." Max said, scowling at the floor. I pushed Cattail away and bolted out the door, I needed to get out I needed to breathe there were too many people too many eyes it was too much...  
Okay so I was running away from my problems, not really looking for a garden. Whatever, big deal. I needed a garden either way so I guess it was a win-win? Kind of? It's fine. Everything's fine. As I kept walking, I stepped into a clearing. This would be _perfect_ for my garden. I started "planting", vines and stems gracefully sprouting from the soil. I smiled, I loved watching my plants grow. In the middle of the process however, I heard a sound from behind me and suddenly everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: English You Shit**  
I opened my eyes, trying to remember what had happened. I sat up quickly, regretting it immediately. I had to get out, I had to get back to camp, where the fuck even am I? Moving slower and more carefully, I look around at my present surroundings. I'm on a green couch that looks like it came out of a trashy TV show. The walls around me are wood, is this the councilor cabin? No, something's not right about it, it's too... dark... a door opened, I quickly fled to the other side of the room. At first I thought it was David, the silhouette was identical. But as he walked closer I could tell he wasn't anything close to David. He was blonde, and was wearing all white.  
"Oh, you're awake! I'm glad. How are you feeling? Dizziness is normal."  
"wh-who the fuck are you..?!"  
"Now now, language please."  
"english, you shit."  
The man smirked at my comeback, but his voice was laced with a new edge.  
"That's enough Finn. Please watch your language."  
I took another step back toward the wall, flinching as I realized I had backed myself into a literal corner.  
"L-Look sir, I don't know who you are or where I am or _how you know my name_ and I just want to get back to my sister at Camp Campbell-"  
"Camp Campbell is not a good place Finn, the people there are evil and they want to disrupt the plan for how things should be. They're toxic, Finn."  
"Buddy I don't know what you've been smoking but-"  
"Don't you want to feel safe? Aren't you sick of a world that beats you down and doesn't care? Laughs as you fall?"  
"... just let me go back to camp please."  
"I'm sorry Finn but I can't do that just yet. I want to help you, please let me."  
"You've kidnapped me to fucking 'help' me?!"  
Everything shifted in an instant. Suddenly the blonde was holding a knife, his already cold blue eyes now freezing the entire room.  
"I asked you to please watch your language."  
I tried to back away more and felt a dread that was even icier than his eyes as I remembered I had nowhere to go. Quickly he rushed towards me, a syringe in hand, and the world went black again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Purification Process**  
I don't know how long I've been here. Hours maybe? Hopefully not days. I doubt it's been days yet. I need to see Cattail. She needs to know I'm okay. My thoughts are interrupted by Daniel entering the room once more.  
"Time for food Finn."  
"i don't want it."  
"This is important for cleansing Finn, you need this."  
"i. don't. want it."  
He sighed. "I'll leave it here, please at least eat some of it. Starvation isn't good for you."  
The door shut, thankfully with him on the other side. Why was I here, why the fuck- ...heck did he take me? I just want to see Cattail again. I've already tried to attack him with plants, but that didn't exactly end well. I go over to the food, picking at it with the spoon I was given. Probably poisoned or some shit, this guy was f-.. messed up. Kept talking about purification, cleansing, negative emotions, ascension... cult stuff like that. I'm probably going to die here. I eat some grapes instead of the food Daniel brought. I also get some carrots ready, the only thing this nutcase got right was that nutrition was important. I might make more stuff later, I legitimately wasn't that hungry. Daniel walked in with a smile on his face and I dropped my grapes. He doesn't usually come in except at specific times for food or to try and get me to join in on whatever crazy scheme he was a part of. He walked closer, his hands behind his back.  
"I have a present for you."  
Of course I didn't trust him.  
"Just hold out your hands."  
I didn't move.  
"Finn hold out your hands."  
I was shaking as I reached out, afraid of what was going to be placed on them.  
"Now close your eyes please. It has to be a surprise!"  
"no."  
He looked at me, a similar chill drowning the room again.  
"Finnegan Briar, please close your eyes."

I did as he asked. I knew he wouldn't hesitate to use the knife he had almost literally been holding over my head. Something soft landed on my palms, fabric. I opened my eyes, and wished I hadn't. It's not that it was bad, but it's a little freaky when the man who kidnapped you gives you clothes that are exactly like the ones you have on, but white.  
"Taa-daa!"  
He grinned, and I realized how genuine he was. He was _proud_ of himself. I stared at the off-white overalls and bleached t-shirt.  
"The fuck is this-"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Traps**  
It was morning, at least I assumed it was. The room I've been staying in has no windows. I woke up ten minutes ago, changed out of the pajamas Daniel left in my room before I went to sleep, and into the white clothes he gave me. And now I'm waiting. He told me to get dressed, and then we'll get more in depth in the "cleansing and purification processes" whatever the fuck that meant. I knocked on the door to let him know I was done, and he unlocked and opened it.  
"We get to go outside for this, aren't you excited?"  
"fuck off, psychopath."  
He gently placed his hand on the knife he had in a holder on his belt. "Finn, what have I told you about cursing."  
I sighed. "if i want to be cleansed and allowed to ascend, i first must leave behind the foul ways of my past. cursing is deplorable and negative."  
"Very good. Come on."  
He led me to the door of the cabin or whatever this was, but while walking through I noticed how clean the living space was. Disturbingly immaculate, like he didn't even own anything that would remotely set off the balance of the rooms. We walked outside, and I had to shield my eyes from the sun. So it was actually daytime, good to know. We were still in the forest, probably not even very far from Lake Lilac. I thought about running, trying to get back to camp. Back to Cattail. But I would get lost within five minutes. After about ten minutes of walking, Daniel stopped in a small clearing of trees.  
"Alright, here should be good. Are you ready Finn?"  
"are you going to- are you going to murder me?"  
"Of course not! I want you to ascend, to be safe. I want to help you."  
"right, sure."  
Sighing, he sat on the grass in the clearing and motioned for me to do the same. I did, figuring worse could happen.  
"I know how the world is, Finn. It's scary, and it hurts. And I know how you are. Having been thrown into a brand new world involving painful deaths, after having lived in one that was just as bad but in a less, mythological sense."  
I turned to look at him, to ensure that I wasn't hallucinating and that he did in fact say what I heard.  
"h-how do you know about that..?"  
Daniel gave what surprisingly enough seemed to be a reassuring smile.  
"I told you, I'm here to help. Camp Campbell... it's a bad place. It's a trap for half-bloods, that's why I took you from there. They're trying to get close to you, gain your trust so they can kill you. I promise I was only trying to help."  
I started crying. I hadn't even realized that I had wanted to until I already was. Daniel cautiously reached an arm around me, and I flinched but let him. Maybe he really was just trying to help. Some of what he was saying... did make sense. Sure the kids at camp camp were, nice, sort of, but I hadn't really felt comfortable around them. I felt better around Cattail or just by myself than around everyone else.. it was a trap. Everything's a trap.  
"we have- we have to save Cattail we have to go back I can't le- I can't leave her-"  
"Shhh, Finn don't worry it's going to be okay. We still have time to go back to save her but first I need to teach you how. Please let me?"  
Taking deep breaths, I tried to stop sobbing. After I had calmed down, I did something that I wouldn't have hours ago. I nodded.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Rescue Mission**  
I've learned a lot from Daniel, and quite frankly he's right about a lot of things. He's right about the world, all the scary things in it. His creation theory is a little... far-fetched to say the least. But the fact that I could be safe, that Cattail and I could be okay... that has to be real. With all the sh... trash in the world there has to be an upside. I do believe the idea that we're surrounded by negativity, by toxins. That's why the world is all messed up. I want to help Cattail. I want to help the others, even if they're just a trap to kill us. I want us to be safe. Daniel says that we can go back to Cattail soon, and I'm allowed out of my room more now. I'm eating the food he gives me, I trust him more. He's here to help, Daniel wouldn't lie to me. We're going to get things ready tonight, we have to prepare for any possible outcomes; good or bad. Best case scenario, Cattail will just come with us and we can ascend. I hope Daniel doesn't bring his knife, I don't want to scare Cattail, I want her to feel safe. We can be safe... I was sitting on the couch when Daniel came in.  
"All packed?"  
I smiled. "Almost Daniel. We aren't going to hurt them are we?"  
"No no no, of course not. We're just going back to rescue Cattail."  
"... Could we save some of the others too?"  
"I wouldn't Finn. They would just as soon kill you and your sister, and we don't want that do we?"  
"... No."  
"Exactly." He put a hand on my shoulder, using that weird almost reassuring smile. "Don't worry too much about them Finn. You and Cattail are going to be saved, you'll get to be happy. Just focus on how nice that will be."  
I quickly finished what preparations I was tasked with, and turned to Daniel.

"You're right."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Setting 'em Up and Knocking 'em Down.  
** We got to camp at around 10:30, in hopes that David and Gwen would be out doing something with the campers. Thankfully, we were right.  
"I stashed some Kool-Aid in the kitchen, for an occasion such as this. Why don't you see if you can find it? I'll keep watch and get some other things ready for ascension. Here, take this in case something happens." Daniel ruffled my hair as he handed me his curved knife, and I recoiled slightly at the touch. That was an odd reaction, after all I'm not afraid; I'm excited! We get to ascend today, we'll be purified! I stepped into the Mess Hall, stopping in my tracks as soon as the doors shut behind me.  
"C...Cattail?" She looked up at me, a broken expression that quickly shifted into relief and then happiness.  
"Finn oh my gods you're okay!" She ran up and embraced me in a very strong hug, tears barely able to keep from streaming down her cheeks. I hugged her back, laughing as I cried too.  
"I was so fucking worried, where have you been?!"  
"I've been with Daniel! He's helping me save you, rescue you! This place is a demigod trap Cattail, they're going to kill you, they would've killed us both."  
She looked at me in disbelief and confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? This place isn't a trap, if it was they would've killed us already or something. And who's Daniel? Did he kidnap you? Sib we have to call the police, he needs to be arrested," she noticed my clothes for the first time, "What the fuck is this bullshit." I winced.  
"Cattail, if you could please stop cursing-"  
Her hands held my face, "What did he do to you?! Finn do you even know what you're saying?!"  
"Sis why are you so worried? We're going to be saved today! We're going to ascend, to go to a better place where we can be safe, you and me. No more monsters, no more running. We'll be okay."  
"That's not how reality works sib, that fucker lied to you."  
My hand wrapped around the hilt of the knife Daniel had given me. " _Do not insult Daniel_. Now, if you don't mind, I need to find some Kool-Aid." I walked over to the kitchen section of the Mess Hall, searching through cupboards. "If you want you may help me look, but I would prefer that you refrain from cursing or insulting Daniel."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Dead on Arrival**  
Cattail didn't really take the idea of ascension very well, Daniel and I have been here for about two days. David, Gwen, and the other campers have been locked in the counselor's cabin. Cattail climbed into a tree and hasn't come down. I'm starting to worry, as far as I know she hasn't eaten. I head out of the Mess Hall, looking for the tree she holed up in. "Cattail! Shout to me, I forgot which is your tree!"  
"Over here."

I walked to the base of a remarkably tall tree, "Hey sis, you okay?"  
"I'm not coming down until he's gone."  
"You might be up there for a while then, you want me to bring you up some food? There's some cheese left over from the ascension party we had."  
"Sure-"  
"I'll bring you some water, hydration is important sis."  
"... as long as it's not fucking grape Kool-Aid."  
"Fine, fine." I went back in the Mess Hall, grabbing some little cheese cubes and grabbing a white plastic water bottle. I walked over to the sink, but then I stopped. It wasn't ascension time yet, but... I could save Cattail now. I don't think Daniel would mind. I slowly stepped towards the fridge, it felt like time stopped. I grabbed the pitcher with the purification elixir in and filled the bottle with it. I stepped outside and went back to the tree. "Sis I'm coming up." I looked at the tree and vines started growing at the base of it, twisting up and forming a kind of ladder similar to planks used for a treehouse. I climbed up, sitting next to Cattail and handing her the food and water bottle. She wasted no time in inhaling the food, having the water bottle wedged between her thighs.  
"You don't realize how good food tastes until you go a few days without eating something entirely edible."  
"Sis why didn't you yell to me sooner? You need food."  
"Ehhhh I'm fine." She nibbled on her cheese cubes and I grew some grapes from the side of the tree, waiting in anticipation for her to drink her "water".  
"Have you even had _anything_ to eat these past few days?"  
"Nah, just some leaves and sap that Mr. Tree said I could have."  
I nodded, "Pre-Maple Syrup."  
"Yea, just like home," She chugged the contents of the water bottle, probably too fast to even taste that something was odd. I grinned, she'd be safe now. Suddenly, to my dismay, she leaned over the other side of the branch she was perched on and vomited. "Must've been some bad water."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: "Crazy" is an Opinion**  
I had forgotten. I muttered an onslaught of curses under my breath and immediately regretted it. Cattail looked over at me.  
"Wow, if I wasn't already half dead that might've actually killed me."  
I jumped off my branch onto a vine, it carrying me down as I spoke, mostly thinking aloud.  
"Daniel said if you weren't going to come with us immediately I couldn't save you. I should've listened, but hey, my hindsight is 20/20."  
"Sib are you leaving already? I'll come,"  
Cattail hurriedly jumped on the vine with me before it would've been too far of a jump. "I wonder how everyone else is doing, I haven't really seen anyone pass by in a while."  
"Y-Yeah I wonder." Something was off about Cattail's mood, she was acting odd. I hoped it was just that she'd had no one to talk to but a tree for a few days.. but something told me otherwise. I brought out the knife Daniel had let me borrow, fiddling with it to calm myself down, but also in case things went unfavorably. I really didn't want to hurt her, but if things came to that...  
"Sib? You listening?"  
"Huh? Sorry, I got distracted."  
She looked at the curved dagger. "You need to chop something down or somehin'?"  
"You never- you never know.." my fidgeting was worse, I needed Daniel. I didn't know what to do, I needed help.  
"Yeah I get that. Do you realize how nice it is being up in a tree though? You can just ramble ramble ramble.."  
I laughed a little, hoping it didn't sound too forced, "You do that anyways Sis."  
"I know, it's pretty fun," her face turned dark "And you can't get backstabbed by a tree for rambling too much..."  
"Y-Yeah that's a good point."  
She smiled, "Careful Finn, your sense of humor is showing."  
I laughed and pointed finger guns at her, and we were back at camp.  
"You know Sib..."  
I looked at her, "Yeah Sis?"  
"I'm really glad you came for me. You're one of the only people I can really trust with my life. I would've probably died up there if you didn't come get me."  
I was crying again, and it had happened just as suddenly as it had that day when Daniel told me the truth, "It's because I love you Sis, and that's why you need to ascend with us!"  
"I love you too Sib, but I'm afraid ascending is where I draw the line. Well; where Dad draws the line."  
"Come on Sis, don't you want to be happy? To feel safe?"  
"I already feel safe with you here Sib. And I'm already happy as long as you're here."  
I frowned, tears streaming down my face as I sat in the dirt.  
"sis why are you so nice all the time."  
"Oh please, we both know that's not true. I just wuv you sooooo much."  
"... i wuv you too..." I sighed, "Daniel was right, I can't do this I shouldn't have tried.."  
"You need help with something?"  
"you weren't worth tried to save, i just wanted to help you."  
"Oh you're still bent on that ascension thing huh. Well, if it makes you feel any better, even if you are a part of a crazy ascension cult thing doesn't mean we can't still be twins. Just means I won't join you."  
"why don't you want to ascend? things would be better, we would be safe."  
"No matter how flawed life is now, I wouldn't trade it for anything. Anyway, we've spent too much time here talking about ascending. Lets just head back and see everyone, Finn."  
Standing, I laughed. "We're ascending tonight, even if I have to drag you with me." Then Cattail surprised me, turning around and grinning.  
"Too bad that's not going to happen."  
"Sis what do you mean..?"  
"Oh I just asked Dad to call a few friends-."  
"sis no what did you do."  
"-Mr. Tree being one of them."  
I panicked. I ran into the Mess Hall, I had seen Daniel was going in there as I was leaving with Cattail's snacks. She calmly followed me in.  
"What's a matter Sib? I didn't do _too_ good of a job as a decoy, did I?"  
"what?" Then the realization hit me, "no no no no no...!"  
"It was pretty fun though, wish I had thought of this plan. Oh, wait, I did." She laughed a little at her own joke.  
"sis you've ruined ascension."  
"And Daniel's ruined you. All's fair in love and war, Sib."  
"no no, he fixed me! he's helping me, and he'd help you too sis if you would just let him!"  
"Being fixed is fucking lie. All it is is lies. All it will ever be is lies."  
"no it's not!" Cattail took a deep breath.  
"Sib-"  
"why are you doing this, why can't you just let this be?"  
"Because I would hate myself even more if I did. If you don't fucking _listen to reason_ they're going to take you away. And I don't want to be alone again."  
"then ascend with us! we'd be safe and nothing would ever hurt us again!"

"Ascension is a fucking lie Sib we've gone over this-"

"no it isn't you just won't listen!"

"I know what happens when you fucking ascend Finn. You die. You. Just. Die. Nothing special, no reward from some 'ancient one'. No paradise. Nothing."

"no sis you're- you're wrong."

"You're only saying that because you know I'm right."

"Daniel said things will be better, he promised."

"He's fucking lying Sib! You think this is the first time I've heard of this shit? There's no such thing as a perfect world, no place without pain."

"he _promised_ ," my tears began to fall harder, and I noticed Cattail's eyes watering as well, "and you took it away sis."

"This is nothing but a shitty bedtime story we tell to children Sib, I'm sorry for taking a goddamn dream away from you."  
"it's all gone..." I sat on the floor, staring at the knife.  
"Yeah, sure. Too bad it was never actually there."  
"he promised.."  
"His promises are as fake as my unrelenting optimism Finn. And I couldn't come with you anyway, you just tried."  
"we could be happy, it could be okay-"  
"We were never meant to be okay."  
"we could fix that!"  
"No. We couldn't."  
"why not?" I grabbed the nearest solo cup, full of now room-temperature purple liquid. Daniel must've been getting things ready before he was taken, "we could ascend, Daniel would be happy. ... what did you do to him...?"  
"He's being tried in court, but will not be killed."  
"no you can't do that to him they could still hurt him!"  
"They're going to help him, Sib."  
"jail isn't a nice place, Cattail!"  
"They aren't taking him to jail. He's going to Rose Haven."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Mental Health? Don't know her.**  
"what in the world is that?"  
"A mental hospital, they're going to take good care of him, I used to go to therapy there. Even if it was a bad place, it's not like they can break him much more than he already is."  
"he's going to be sad and all alone."  
"Don't worry, you're a minor and will most likely get an insanity plea. You'll go there too, they'll help you both. Together."  
"why can't I be with him in the better place."  
Cattail sighed, "David and the rest said you wouldn't listen to reason, but I thought you would at least have been able to spot multiple decoys."  
"what is it now."  
She gestured at my solo cup, "You seriously thought the Kool-Aid wouldn't have been confiscated as evidence before we got here? The FBI can be pretty smart."  
"wh-what?" I stared into the cup, then glanced towards the kitchen. "you took away the Kool-Aid too?"  
"Well I didn't silly, David and the FBI did."  
"why'd you have to ruin our only chance at safety, sis?"

"I didn't, but you can believe whatever you want. When you're done playing with your knives and fake poison, please come outside with me."  
"i'm not going out there, i'm not leaving."  
"Ah damn, I guess you aren't going of your own free will."  
"you can't f- you can't fucking drag me out there." I bolted into the kitchen, making sure my cup didn't spill as I searched through cupboards.  
"Finn, what are you doing. Come on, let's go outside."  
"i'm not going anywhere," Grabbing a box, I grinned as I poured what I had been looking for into my cup, "except ascending." Cattail shouted and ran towards me as I downed the contents of the cup.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: The Hospital**  
Everything that happened after I drank the newly-poisoned Kool-Aid was mostly a blur. I remember a lot of flashing lights, Cattail holding my hand as I laid in an ambulance. I don't quite remember what happened after, there was a lot of choking on something; it felt like I was drowning. The hospital itself was a complete blank in my memory, but I'm lying in a hospital bed, alive and "well". The door opened, and a doctor walked in with Cattail behind them.  
"Sib I'm so glad you're okay!" She hugged me, I half-heartedly wrapped an IV-less arm around her.  
"yeah, so? where's Daniel? i need to see him sis, i need to know he's okay. he helped me, i can't leave him-"  
"He's fine," she sighed, "He's already on his way to Rose Haven. We're going to take you there as soon as you're dismissed from the hospital.  
"... how can you just shove us in there. sis how can you do this? we could have been saved."  
"No, Sib. We couldn't. I've tried to tell you, but you won't listen. This 'ascension' bullshit is a lie, I'm trying to help you. Daniel's ruined you, Finn."  
"no, he was helping me. i don't know what makes you think _you're_ helping, but shoving me into a mental hospital won't fix anything."  
Cattail sighed, and turned to the doctor. They muttered things I couldn't hear, but I didn't really care about their conversation. I needed Daniel. Cattail faced me again.  
"The doctor says you're okay to leave by the end of the day, they've gotten the poison out of your system. Get ready to leave later today, okay?" She and the doctor left.  
I tried to process everything that was happening. A mental hospital? Even if Daniel is there too they're going to try to break us, both of us. I hope Cattail's at least right that they'll let me see him, but he's probably mad at me, this was all my fault. I turned away from the door, laying on my side and facing the windows. I closed my eyes, wanting to sleep until they dragged me off to Rose Haven.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: The** _ **Other**_ **Hospital**  
We left at around seven in the evening, with Cattail annoyed at my refusal to speak to her. She kept trying to talk to me anyway.  
"Finn, c'mon. I'm doing this to help you."  
I only rolled my eyes, this wasn't helping. Daniel helped me. I tried to help Cattail, and look where it's landed me. It took maybe an hour to drive there, and I think I fell asleep on the way. I ignored Cattail pretty much the entire ride. I stared out the window as we arrived, the clean white walls of the building and the wrought-iron gate to make sure there weren't any unauthorized entries or exits. The driver spoke into an intercom and the gates opened. I got increasingly more restless as we wound our way up the drive, fidgeting with the strap of my seat belt. I flinched back when Cattail placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"It's going to be okay Sib, you'll be getting help together."  
"... this isn't going to help anything sis, this is going to break me. he helped me, and you're taking it away..."  
Cattail sighed, and I almost felt a little bad. But she brought this on herself.  
"is Daniel here yet?"  
She winced as I said his name, "No, he'll be here later."  
Escorting me in, Cattail took me to the front desk. I looked around, trying to see if I would ever have a chance of escaping this place. Daniel could probably help me. I couldn't wait to see him, maybe we could even save the people here. Cattail walked me to my room, pausing in the doorway.  
"It's going to be okay, Finn. They really are going to help you, I promise."  
I didn't say anything, I didn't look at her as a few tears ran down my cheeks. She hugged me and left, saying she had to get back to camp or something. I put down the small bag of things that I was allowed to take with me and looked around the room. There were some windows, a bed in the corner with a desk next to it and a dresser for clothes. Not that I really had anything with me, notebooks and pens and stuff like that. I sat on the bed, not wanting to deal with anyone. There was a paper on the desk, I'd deal with that later. Right now all I wanted to do was sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Group Therapy**  
I awoke to someone gently shaking me. I opened my eyes to see a pale boy with very messy red hair.

"Finn, wake up, you're late for therapy."  
"w-what? no. i'm not going."  
"You have to, it's court mandated. It's on your schedule, see? This is for you until you get used to how things work here."  
"i don't want to go."  
"Come on, we've already started."  
"we? who are you anyway."  
"I'm Nathan, they sent me to come check on you when you didn't show up."  
"how do you know my therapy is court mandated...?"  
"Oh, our entire wing has been buzzing since you and Daniel showed up. Word is you two are total whack-jobs."  
I immediately sat up, causing my vision to darken slightly when I stood and startling Nathan, "Daniel's here?"  
"Y-Yeah-"  
I bolted out the door, not bothering to remember that I have no idea where anything is. Nathan quickly ran after me, with a worried "Hey wait, you left your schedule! Also you're going the wrong way!"  
Slowing down, I turned, "where's Daniel is he okay-"  
"He's in our therapy group."  
"... fine I'll come."  
Nathan took me down the other hallway.

"Why do you care about him so much anyway? Isn't he like a suspected murderer or something?"

"... he saved me."

"Oooooookay….?" It didn't take long to get to the therapy room, and everyone was inside. I went in and sat next to Daniel, who glared at me and hissed "We'll talk at dinner." Therapy as a whole was boring, Daniel and I didn't speak the entire time. Eventually it was over of course, and everyone went to get food from the people "lucky enough to work in the kitchen". The main topic in the therapy session was how things worked in the hospital, there were levels that would determine how well we were progressing and all that. I followed Daniel to the dining hall, attempting to talk with him.

"The police didn't hurt you did they?"

He didn't turn his head. "No, they did not. Only enough to shove me in the back of a car."

I looked away, I hated that he was angry with me. Suddenly, he stopped.

"This is all your fault you know. You let us get caught. It was your fucking stupidity that got us here."

Flinching back when he cursed, I looked up at him. "I know Daniel, I'm really really sorry. I promise, I didn't intend for this to happen-"

"Shut up Finn. I don't want to hear your bullshit excuses."

I fell silent, trying not to show how hurt I was. I thought he cared? And he was cursing, why was he cursing? It didn't allow for ascension, he would have to work harder to cleanse himself. There was so much negative energy here, just surrounding us. I didn't bother grabbing any food, and simply sat down at one of the round silver tables. Crossing my arms and laying my head on them, I closed my eyes and tried to think of how I could fix this, how I could make it up to Daniel. I can't do this without him, I need his help. I want to be cleansed, to ascend. I can't do that without him.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: What's a Friend Lol**

I didn't get much time to relax when I felt vibrations from someone sitting at the table. My head jolted up, and looking to my right I saw a girl with long dark brown hair with deep red streaks in it.

"Hello!"

"um….. hi….."

"You're new right? I'm Anastasia."

".. Finn."

"Cool. What are you in for?"

"murder," I looked at her, smiling and giving a somewhat forced laugh "just kidding, just your average crazy kid I guess. you? if you don't mind my asking."

"It's no problem, it's kind of a long story though. I could maybe summarize."

Shrugging, a glanced once more at her hair, "either way, it's not like I have anywhere to go."

"Well my parents sent me to a summer camp near here, they found an old flyer for a camp activity thing or whatever, and decided to shove me into it-"

"wait, summer camp? you went to camp campbell?"

Her face brightened at my apparent recognition. "Oh you've heard of it! Yeah, but the counselors there were nice enough to send me to therapy here instead of staying with them, and I decided to stay here full time instead of just taking the bus up for therapy sessions."

"makes sense, not the most trustworthy bus."

She laughed, but we were interrupted when another person sat on the other side of me.

"Ah, you're making friends! Great."

I turned to see the redhead who took me to therapy earlier.

"oh. uh, Nathan right?"

"Yep! By the way, I've basically been assigned to make sure you're adjusting well," he glanced over to Anastasia and grinned. "I'd say you're doing pretty good!"

"... thanks?"

"What do you have next on your schedule?"

Looking at my paper, I scanned down the schedule. "Outdoors?"

"Oh me too, it's like recess in school. We just get to walk around in the fresh air and whatever."

"Okay." Nathan glanced at the empty space on the table in front of me.

"You ate right?"

"Y-Yeah, before you two got here."

He seemed skeptical, but complied. I didn't trust the food here, I'd grow something later. We walked outside, and I turned to Nathan.

"What are you here for?"

"Mostly just severe depression, mixed with a bit of anxiety and paranoia. A dash of miscellaneous neuroses."

"Ah. Are they really helping you?"

"Yeah, I think so. I've got some meds too, those probably have something to do with it."

"I suppose that makes sense.."

"Are you liking it here so far?"

"I mean, kinda…." _Of course it would help if Daniel would speak to me…_ "but maybe things will work out. Hopefully I'll be able to get back on my path to ascension." Nathan stopped walking at looked at me, a concerned smile on his face.

"Uh, what?"

"That's how- That's how Daniel was saving me, he was going to help me ascend."

"And what the hell is ascending?"

I grinned, maybe if I could help someone reach ascension Daniel would be able to forgive me. "Please don't curse, it is a deplorable act. You'll never be able to cleanse yourself of your negative emotions if you act in this way."

"... what in the world is all this? Now I'm beginning to understand why you were sent here-"

"Why are you saying that? Ascension is a beautiful thing, you're cleansed and taken to a safe place, where you never have to worry again-" I paused as Anastasia cut in.

"Ha, that doesn't exist. If it did that would be nice, but sadly reality doesn't work that way."

"Oh, but it does! All that is required is to leave behind the errors of your past, all the negativity! Will you let me help you?"

"Uh, I mean okay?"

His tone implied that he was simply humoring me, as did his expression. That's fine, I can make him see.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: My Turn to Help**

I barely got any sleep last night, I couldn't stop seeing Daniel glaring at me, cursing at me. He was so angry, so disappointed. I can fix it, and I'll even be able to help Nathan. He probably thinks of this as babysitting, playing a child's games even when they don't fully make sense or even have a plot line. But again, that's fine. I can work with this. I got dressed, putting on the regulation light-grey sweatpants and white shirt. That was one of the only good things here so far, the clothes made me feel safe. I left my room, Nathan agreed to meet me outside when we had our morning free time, so I went outside to wait. He wasn't here yet, but I doubt he would take much longer. Sure enough, Nathan walked out of the doors before five minutes had even passed.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," He ran up, slightly out of breath.

"It's not a problem, I wasn't waiting long."

"Good, good. So, what are we doing today?"

"Today we're going to discuss how our world is teeming with dark toxins, constantly surrounding us. They're everywhere, meaning even if we're pure of heart at birth, we are shoved directly into a negative-rich environment! These toxins are debris left over from the Big Bang, and that's why the world is so awful today."

"The toxins?"

"Yes exactly!"

"But you're also proposing that the explosion we've credited with creating the universe is also the cause of an omnipresent evil?"

"Well no, but I like how you're getting into this. The Big Bang itself was simply a side effect of the Millenia Wars, which were started by Zeemuug and the Galactic Confederacy."

"So that's what started the universe?"

"It's one of the main components, but there's too much to go into with that right now, especially since we'll probably never be able to gain all the information from that era."

"That makes sense. So how do we get rid of the toxins?"

"Well we would never be able to be rid of all the toxins, there's too many for that. But we can cleanse ourselves personally, leaving behind our negative emotions. That's how we reach ascension, taking us to the next level. When we ascend, we leave behind all the erroneous ways of our past. So we have to prepare for that by leaving certain aspects of ourselves behind, the impure things. That's why cursing is frowned upon, it is vulgar and does not allow for cleansing."

"That makes sense."

"I'm glad you think so! Would you like me to help you ascend? Then you can be safe and happy, in the better place and away from the terrifying world we live in now!"

Nathan laughed a little bit, clearly slightly uncomfortable but still in that way of indulging a little kid.

"Sure, why not?"

We kept talking outside until it was time to go in for lunch, and then went to therapy. I still didn't talk to anyone, and then later we had dinner and I went to bed. It had taken all my energy not to fall asleep during dinner, and I passed out almost as soon as I hit the bed. But I didn't get to sleep long, when someone came in my room.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Shut Up, I'm Fine**

The nurses had found me on the floor, sitting with my legs folded under me and screaming, tears falling from my eyes. A lot of my hair was on the floor, scissors flung across the room. It took ages for them to calm me down, and even still I wouldn't explain what happened. I haven't left my room since they cleaned up and let me back in. They even took me to the person who cuts the hair here and I got my hair fixed up a bit. I was sitting on the floor again, staring at my hands as if they were the two most interesting things in the world (at least to my sleep-deprived and apathetic brain) when there was a knock on the door and it opened slightly, Nathan's head poking in.

"Finn, you've got a visitor."

I didn't move as the door opened more, and Cattail walked in.

"Hey sib. How are you doing?"

I didn't speak as she came and sat next to me.

"I like your hair."

I was crying. She hugged me, I hugged her back.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay Sib."

"i really missed- i missed you-"

"I missed you too Finn, are you okay? Have you made any friends or anything?"

I nodded slightly, "two i guess."

"That's great! Nathan was telling me you've been hanging out with him in the morning and stuff."

"i-i'm helping him ascend, he said he wanted to know about it-"

"Sib, you can't help people ascend here, you've got to leave that alone."

"no no no, I've got to help Nathan, he deserves to ascend, to be happy. he still doesn't really believe me entirely, but we're making progress-"

"Finn if he ascends you won't have a friend anymore. He'll be dead. You can't kill people Sib."

"it's not like I'm a murderer-"

"Not yet, but you would be. And I don't think either of us would be able to move on from that. We couldn't help you if you did this Sib, you'd be really lost forever."

"... why are you even here."

I could see her emotions crash, the pain in her eyes. "Because I care about you, Finn. I love you and I want you to be okay."

"I thought we weren't meant to be okay? I thought everything was a- a lie, huh sis? I thought everything was a fucking lie! Daniel was at least trying to save me, but all you do is lie to me!"

"We've known each other for a year? A year and a half? How fucking long have you known Daniel Sib? How well do you _really_ fucking know him?"

"He was helping me, all you're doing is shoving me in here!"

"Daniel was just going to kill you, he was going to take you away from me!"

"And then you left me anyway!"

"Well at least I can visit you here!" We were both crying, she reached her hand towards me, but I leaned away. Sighing, Cattail stood.

"I guess I'll go back to camp. I love you, Finn."

I didn't leave my room the rest of the day.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Making a Mess**

I had grown thick vines around the doorknob, so the door couldn't be opened unless I wanted it to. Nathan was outside, trying to get me to come out.

"Finn, come on, you need to come out please."

"No, I don't. And you can't make me. Just leave me alone Nathan."

"Do you want me to get Daniel?"

"He wouldn't care, I ruined everything. It's my fault he and I are in here, he won't help me."

It hurt to say it, but I knew it was true. I wouldn't have been surprised if he never wanted to speak to me again, especially after-

"Finn he's here."

"wait- wait what?" I froze as I heard the familiar voice on the other side of the door.

"It's me Finn, I'm willing to forgive you for what happened at camp. Nathan told me how you were helping him, and I'd like to talk to you."

The vines retreated and I opened the door faster than I thought I could.

"r-really?"

Daniel sighed, but he had a small smile on his face, "You're clearly willing to pick up and try again, you've even tried to help Nathan ascend on your own." He shooed Nathan away. "Now, I have a plan to get out of here."

I went to therapy today, and sat with Daniel. Neither of us spoke, so it was an average day. After that we went to lunch, and after we ate we waited for it to finish so we could implement step one of our plan. When most of the people left the room, Daniel dropped his tray while he was throwing away what he hadn't eaten. I went into the kitchen and asked for napkins or a mop or something. While the few kitchen people left went to go help Daniel clean up, I searched the cupboards.

"Come on…. Yes!" I grabbed the box I was looking for, pouring a good deal of the contents into what had already been started for dinner. Putting the box back, I left to go help finish cleaning. Daniel and I walked outside, all we had to do now was kill some time.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Surprise!**

We walked in the grass around Rose Haven as we waited for dinner time, a wide smile on both of our faces. We were getting out today, we could leave and go help more people. Nathan ran towards me, wearing a look of relief, but I could tell there was something troubling him.

"There you two are. It's nice to see you smile Finn, what's up?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh, alright. I'm excited then!" He showed a friendly smile, but the worry was still there.

"Everyone should be excited really, they're going to be-" I was cut off by Daniel clearing his throat.

"Finn, if you want to keep the surprise a surprise, you can't tell people about it."

"Oh! R-Right, no, you're right. Heh sorry Nathan, you'll just have to wait."

"... Okay, well if you need anything I'll be inside." He walked back into the building, what little smile he had now gone.

I turned to Daniel, grinning, "Thank you for forgiving me."

"Zeemuug approves of second chances, and you've clearly earned yours."

Nothing could have killed my good mood as I waited for dinner.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Escape**

Time couldn't have _gone_ slower. Dinner time seemed to take days to arrive, and when it was I could barely contain my excitement. Daniel and I grabbed our trays, sitting to eat as usual but not _actually_ consuming anything. I grinned as people began to eat, they should've been more excited! They were being cleansed, going to a better place! Granted, we didn't tell anyone, so that's probably why. I looked at Daniel, lightly bouncing in my seat,

"Are you as excited to help everyone as I am?"

He laughed, and I was glad to see he really had forgiven me.

"Well, probably not. It is only your first time, and I've done this before."

"Oh, yeah that makes sense." I jumped as the first person fell out of their chair, landing on the floor with a loud thud as they choked on their own blood. It didn't take much long for others to do the same, including some guards whom had even had the lunch served here. We sat, Daniel grinning as I looked around at the people.

"They… don't look like they're… like they're going somewhere better…."

"Don't worry Finn, that's just the purification process. A lot of these people are very unclean."

"Oh, that makes sense…" I looked down at the table, I didn't want to see them anymore.

"Fall on the ground now, be like them."

I did as he told me, and he fell next to me. People lay all around me, choking. I heard screams. This doesn't seem safer. We laid on the ground until things quieted, taking the brief window between after everyone stopped moving and before more guards showed up to run outside, out the front door into the dense clump of trees. The only stop we made was where they held personal items that weren't allowed in the hospital.

We got to the bottom of the fence, and I worriedly looked at Daniel. "How are we going to get on the other side?"

"This way." He led me to a large hole in the ground leading under the fence, with a large rock next to it. "Crawl through, I'll see you on the other side."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: For a Gardener, I Really Don't Like Dirt**

I quickly but delicately climbed through the tunnel, trying not to touch anything gross like a bug but what little light I had was fading fast as evening approached. I came out on the other side, trying to brush the dirt off my clothes as Daniel pulled himself out and grabbed my hand.

"No time for that, I managed to get the rock over the hole but even if they _did_ go looking for it, it won't hold them there for long."

We ran through the forest surrounding the mental hospital, tree branches hitting me in the face as I try not to trip. "D-Daniel where are we going..?"

"Away. Don't worry, I've got a car not too far from here and then we'll be able to hide somewhere."

I continued running with him, wincing as the branches continued to assault my face and limbs. I was running out of breath already, fitness was never my strong suit. Sensing that I was struggling, Daniel briefly turned to face me, "You're doing good Finn," He tightened his grip around my hand as he pulled me along, "Just a little farther." Eventually we made it to a clearing, where a small, dark green car was sitting. Inside was a change of clothes for both Daniel and I, and two wigs. The clothes for me were a plain blue t-shirt and green cargo shorts with a short black wig and baseball cap, and Daniel had a black casual shirt and dark jeans, with a dark brown wig slightly longer than his own hair. "You really prepared."

"Of course. Now, I'll go over here and you change on the other side of the car. Quickly now."

"No peeking," I said as I grabbed what I needed and rounded the car to change. After we were both in new clothes, we threw the old ones into a tree and got in the car to leave.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: What Did We Just Do..**

Daniel was a surprisingly good driver, cautious, yet we made good time. He said we were going to Canada, and that if we did well enough wouldn't have to go any farther. We quickly left the area, thankfully Rose Haven had been north of Lake Lilac so we were already closer to the border. Without any run-ins with authority, it only took us a few days. Daniel managed to procure fake passports for both of us, each under different names. I was amazed at how much thought he had put into this, he was ready for any occurrence. Stopping at a gas station, we went inside for bathroom breaks and to purchase more snacks. I grabbed some sour gummy worms as Daniel went to the restroom, then took my turn while he was paying. I was passing as a boy, Daniel thought it would be a good idea since they weren't looking for a boy. However I still wasn't used to going in the men's room instead of the women's, and always walked to the few stalls as quickly as possible. It didn't take long, and I met Daniel out by the car where he had just finished putting the gas hose back. He paid, and we got in.

"... Daniel?" I hadn't actually talked to him much in the few days since our escape, simple answers to his few questions, occasionally telling him I was hungry. He turned, almost surprised.

"Yes Finn?"

"Did we… Did we kill all the patients?"

"No, of course not! We allowed them to ascend!"

Glancing at the floor, I sighed. "Cattail said that ascension is just dying…."

"Finn, look at me," I did, hoping that he wouldn't see the shine of moisture in my eyes. "You need to let her go. I know it's going to be hard, but she's the one that put us here. She left you, she was in on Camp Campbell's scheme. They got her on their side before we could."

"We-We can't save her?"

"No. I'm sorry. She's beyond purification."

I hated him for saying that. Cattail was there for me when no one else was, she had been for the longest time. But he was right, she just shoved us here. She abandoned me. Turning towards the window, I let my tears fall silently. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: "Just a Pawn"**

I woke up a few hours later, it was dark out. "what time is it?" He replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

"About midnight."

I sat there, frozen, then suddenly opened the door on the moving vehicle as Daniel swerved slightly but pulled over while shorting.

"Hey hey hey stop! That's dangerous! What are you doing?!" I replied quietly, evidently not loud enough for him to hear. "Finn, hey, what's wrong?"

"I want to go home!" I shouted, unaware of the sudden strength in my voice and I covered my mouth with my hands because of it, hot tears dripping down my cheeks. Daniel was silent. His eyes were burning cold, worse than anything I had experienced at the cabin.

"You can't go back there Finn. I don't know why you can't drop the issue, this isn't up for debate."

My tears steadily became stronger, as I lost what little control I had, "Cattail was right and I'm just running away from her! We killed all those people, Daniel, _we killed them!_ "

"No." His voice cut clear through my panic. " _We_ did not kill them, Finn. _You_ are the one who poisoned the food. _You_ are the one who left everyone in that mental hospital to die. You left Cattail. You left Anastasia and Nathan. They're dead now, _because of you_."

I grabbed the knife we had reclaimed out of one of my pockets, pointing it towards him. "shut. up."

"It's all your fault. You did this."

"shut up!" Without thinking, I had thrust my arms forward, stabbing him in the chest. Time immediately slowed, coming to a crawl as the full realization of what I had just done hit me. I slowly pulled the knife out as Daniel's cold blue eyes bored into me. I must've hit a lung, because he started coughing up blood. It took a few minutes before his body slumped, and I was sure he was dead. I quickly left the car, my hands frozen in place as they gripped the knife. Stumbling as I attempted to get across the ditch on the side of the road, I ran. I ran as fast as I could for as long as I could, I didn't care where it would take me.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** _ **What The Fuck**_

I was surrounded by trees. Sitting on the ground, my knees up against my chest and the knife on the grass in front of me. My arms were around my knees, and it felt as if the entire world was frozen. The sun was starting to come up, I didn't know where I was or how exactly I got there. I didn't know how much time had passed. I didn't know anything, and I hated it. Well, I guess that wasn't entirely accurate. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew _what_ I was. A murderer. I couldn't run from that. My body count, as much as I wanted to ignore it, had finally caught up to me. Daniel was right. I killed the patients at Rose Haven. And then I killed him. Cattail was also right. I wouldn't be able to come back from this. My plan for the future as of right now, was simply sitting here and waiting for death. I didn't care anymore. I missed Cattail, I just wanted to go _home_. Vines slowly crawled along my arms, twirling around each other and tying me to the ground. They knew my intentions, and it kind of felt like a hug. Cattail probably would've had a heyday, 'I told you so'. After all she was right.

"Well, I _was_ right."

I looked up suddenly, the vines having not gotten to my head yet, "oh. great. now i'm hallucinating." Cattail sat next to me, poking a vine.

"Actually, you've been talking aloud this whole time."

"... cattail….?"

"Yes, Sib." The vines practically disintegrated with how fast they left me, and I was hugging my sister in seconds.

"Oh my gods I missed you so much!" It wasn't long before I was sobbing.

"Sis I killed them I killed everyone and I killed Daniel I'm so sorry you were right-"

"Shh, sib it's okay, it's okay."

"No-No it's not I'm a murderer-"

I was cut off by her hugging me tighter.

"It's okay."


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Going "Home"**

Cattail managed to take me back to camp, she said not to worry about the bodies or anything. She told me she got her dad to do her a favor, so the people at Rose Haven are okay. She also said that Daniel was deeply secured in The Fields of Punishment, and had no way of getting out. I was uneasy when we arrived back at Camp Campbell, I couldn't bring myself to look at any of the other campers, or David.

"Welcome back, Finn!"

The only reaction I gave the somehow-still-upbeat counselor was a very slight nod.

"They're pretty tired, the past few days have been pretty stressful for us all." Cattail gave me a reassuring smile, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. My head gently placed on their shoulder, I closed my eyes for a second. I had missed her so much, I couldn't believe I had just abandoned this. The plus side, Cattail was _definitely_ never letting me out of her sight ever again. The rest of the summer was alright, filled with sub-par "activities" and even a few surprisingly relaxing moments. The last night at camp approached faster than I thought it would, and as we all laid on the ground surrounding a bonfire, staring up at the stars, I was filled with a sense of calm. Maybe things would be okay, maybe I could move on from the events of that summer. I'd have to try as much as I could, of that I was certain.

We were going to be okay.

 _(And that's it folks! I hope you enjoyed my fic, and I'm letting you know now that there's already another Camp Camp fic in the works. Read the short story titled 'Literally Seeing Double' for a sneak peek at what's in store! OwO)_


End file.
